Trillis Institute for Advanced Sciences
Trillis Institute for Advanced Sciences (TIAS) is one of the most rapidly growing industries in the Universe. One of the curious thigns concerning it is when the Imperium will merge with the UGI TIAS will have all the rights to the technology the Imperium has worked on or is currently working on. Corporate Power Micheal Trillion realizing his industry was rapidly rivaling the old AulTech industries realized that to avoid a similar war, he broke his company up into eight smaller industries which no sooner that 3 years later remerged and demanded he return to serve as the CEO and President. Returning to Office he publicly told the UGI and other civilizations that to avoid a possible second Corporate war it would be wise to protect the Citzens on the planet with UGI troops rather than build a Corporate Defense Force. This act of honesty promoted the UGI's full backing and offered full protection to avoid a similar war such as the Corporate War. The Planet Trillis however soon began to liken to idea of Corporate rule and began to connect orginal governement facilities to the Industry rapidly making TIAS become unoffcially the controlling body of the world. A public uprising against the Planetary government (non UGI) involved several thousand Civilians attacking and burning of The HQ of the planetary government. Within a short time Micheal Trillions advertisements were replacing politcal banners with votes for him to become head of the Planet along with public burning of any posters regarding to other opposing polictians. In the Year 3488 just a month before the election Micheal Trillion vanished along with his wife and children. Inside the UGI space in Nigrashs throne room, he was pleading for any kind of advice or assistance to avoid becoming the ruler of that world. The last thing he wanted was to take on the leadership of a planet and have the UGI look at him like a Traitior and a second Letric Tech. "I don't want this burden and i never intend this to go this far but now i can't even get the people to understand i don't want this it is as if somone where controling their minds and forcing this upon me." Micheal Trillion to Erex Malren. UGI response The UGI once learningnof that he didnt want to rule they sent in the invasion force on Trillis and annex Trillis they made a deal it will be run by the UGI with a single condition Imperium technology that is in the makings can only be sold to the UGI. Few months after the UGI troops sent to guard the corproation and civilians the AI division committed a crime against the UGI by brute force entry into the UGI DataNet and literally copied an highly advanced AI in the makings one that was capable of monitoring everything that was electrically powered and track it all. Once the brute force was detected the UGI sent in soldiers and took back the AI chip. Trillion would never learn of it. As well as everyone was executed. Trillion saw an anomaly that the mainframes all of a sudden had 74% more space. Erex Malren requested to buy stock in the company. (Brute force is overloading it till it lets you in. On unencrypted channels its not hard to aquire)